


Disappointment- The Biggest Life Ruiner

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gay, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, More tags later, Not Really Incest, Possibly more characters and relationships later, Thorki - Freeform, Thorki is my OTP, i'm trash, just read the story, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He takes Loki's breath away and fills him with air all at once. Breaks Loki's heart and frees it from burden with a single smile. He is the other half of Loki's soul, the light that fills all the cracks and makes him whole.Thor Odinson, the boy that ran him over with his bike.Loki's heart, soul, and home in a person.





	1. One

Loki walked down the sidewalk towards his first class of the day, headphones in and the volume all the way up to avoid having to talk to  _ anyone _ this early in the morning. It was his own stupid ass’s fault he’d signed up for a class that started at 8 a.m., and now he was paying the price. 

The frown that Loki felt like it was etched into his face faltered as something slammed into the back of his right ankle, causing him to trip, palms scraping against the cement and his knee hitting the ground a little too hard for comfort. An involuntary angry growl left Loki’s lips, and he pulled himself before yanking his headphones out and turning to the asswipe who ran into him, “Watch it, dick!” He exclaimed, anger making him louder than he needed to be. 

The guy was climbing off his bike, his back turned to Loki as he put the kickstand out to keep the bike up. Then he turned to face the angry raven-haired man. 

The most beautiful hair Loki has ever seen- a golden blonde that he assumed fell down to the man’s shoulders, it was hard to tell when it was pulled back into a bun- framed the most beautiful face he’d ever seen. Electric blue eyes combined with thick lashes, pale pink laps set in an apologetic frown, the beginning of a beard that, although Loki didn’t often find he liked beards, was probably the sexiest thing  _ ever _ , and a jawline stronger than his WiFi connection. 

This man was  _ ripped _ . His biceps bulged against the faded jean jacket he was wearing, a plain white t-shirt under it that- despite its best intentions- wasn’t hiding the abs that were there, his long legs were clad in dark blue jeans that clung to him in all the right places. 

Even though Loki’s knee was throbbing with pain, and his palms stung, and his ankle felt like it would never be able to be walked on again, he found that he wasn’t very angry at this man anymore. How could he be when the guy looked like  _ that _ ?

“I am so sorry! I should’ve been watching where I was going, I’m just not in my right mind today. Are you alright?” The man asked.  _ That voice. _ It was like clouds met sex, and this guy was literally drawing Loki in with every single thing about him. 

“Yes, I’m fine. It’s alright. I should’ve been paying attention to my surroundings. Sorry for yelling at you, I don’t do well with mornings.” Loki apologized, brushing the asphalt off his hands. The man smiled, making Loki nearly pass out right then and there, and walked towards him. 

“No, it’s okay. I deserved it.” This  _ god _ of a man frowned, gesturing to Loki’s bottom half, “Your hands are bleeding.” Loki looked down at his palms, making a noise of surprise at seeing the red substance slowly dripping down to his fingertips before falling onto the sidewalk. 

“Huh. So I  _ do  _ bleed.” Loki said, looking back up at the man. His gorgeous blue eyes filled with confusion, and he shook his head at the blonde. “There’s a few people who don’t believe I’m human and can bleed.” Loki explained. 

“Oh. That doesn’t sound very nice.” The man said, and Loki shrugged. “Those people and I aren’t exactly on good grounds.” He explained. 

“Makes sense. I’m Thor, by the way. Thor Odinson.” The man said, chewing on his bottom lip as if he were thinking about something. Thor Odinson. It fit. 

“Loki. Laufeyson.” Loki replied, wiping his bloody hand on his pants unconsciously. The man grinned, pearly white teeth glaring back at Loki and all he can think is  _ what isn’t hot about this guy? _

“Nice to meet you, Loki. Although the circumstances weren’t the best. I have to go because I’m going to be late and I’m sure you have places to be, so I think it’s time to part ways. But, I do hope we meet again.” As Thor finished, he mounted his bike and kicked up the stand, gripping the handles. 

“I’d count on you seeing my face again. See you, Thor.” Loki bid farewell to him, and the blonde waved before pedaling off on his bike. Loki watched for a few seconds, then he wiped his hands off again and continued walking. Pain ripped through his ankle like there was no tomorrow, and his knee complained with every step, but he made it to class just in time. 

Sitting down in his seat, he put his bag down by his feet and let himself think about bright blue eyes and soft blonde hair. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The next day, Loki ran into Thor again. He was chaining his bike up to the rack in front of the library, and Loki was on his way to yet another 8 a.m. class. He had one every day this week. 

“Hey, stranger.” Thor said, noticing Loki as he slipped the key to his bike chains in his pocket. Loki smiled, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. “Nice to see you. Doing some studying?” Loki asked, gesturing to the library. 

“Yeah. I’ve got a huge ass assignment due soon and I’m cramming to get it done in time. What about you? 8 a.m. class?” 

“Unfortunately. I really shouldn’t be allowed to pick my own classes because I obviously can’t do it right.” Thor laughed, “I’ve got 8 a.m. classes every day this week.” 

The buff man hissed, “That sucks.” 

“Tell me about it.” Loki checked his watch, “As much as I’d love to stay and chat, I’ve got to go if I want to be on time.” 

“Alright. You go. I’ve got studying to do. And I have a feeling we’ll see each other again.” Thor smiled. 

“I hope so. See you, Thor.” 

“Farewell, Loki.” 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The next day, the two men ran into each other yet again. Thor was walking into the same building as Loki was, and Loki found himself hoping they had the same class. 

“Are you stalking me?” Loki asked, adjusting his bag on his shoulder as he walked into the building with Thor. Thor chuckled, shaking his head. “Nope, it’s just coincidence that we keep running into each other.” Suddenly, Loki got an idea.

“Alright, well, if we’re going to keep running into each other every day, then each day I’ll ask you a question, and you ask me a question. Just so that every day, we get to know each other a little better.” He offered, and Thor nodded. 

“Sounds good.” 

“Okay, my first question; what is your favorite color?” Loki asked, walking down the hall with Thor. Thor screwed his gorgeous lips up in thought. 

“Blue. I have this weird obsession with the sky and the weather and lightning and stuff, so I like blue.” Thor explained, pressing the elevator button. 

Loki smiled, “I like green. I don’t really know why, I just do.” Thor nodded. 

“Time for my question. What’s your favorite thing to do?” Thor asked. Loki thought for a second. 

“Read.” He finally concluded. Thor smiled as the elevator doors opened and they went to go their separate ways. 

“Mine’s probably martial arts. I’ll see you tomorrow, Laufeyson.” Thor said, walking backwards so he was still facing Loki as he spoke. Loki smiled, liking the way ‘Laufeyson’ rolled off his tongue. 

“Goodbye, Thor.” 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Over the next three weeks, they learned the basics about each other with their questions. Every day, Loki found out something new to be attracted to about Thor, and every day his feelings towards the blonde man increased. It wasn’t a surprise, everything about him was amazing; from his love of cooking to his secret obsession with painting. 

The night before, Loki had stayed up until two a.m. making Thor some snickerdoodles (they were his favorite), so of course he was angry when he didn’t run into Thor that morning. It was the first time they hadn’t seen each other in the morning since the semester started, and it completely impacted Loki’s mood. 

By the time he made it through class, and got out of the library after checking out some books he needed for an assignment, he was in desperate need of a coffee. Sulking down the sidewalk, he turned and made his way into a cafe he’d heard about but never really gone to. Walking up to the counter, he rubbed his eyes and muttered, “Get me a cup of coffee. Black. To go.” 

“Whoa, you okay there, Laufeyson?” 

Loki’s head jerked up too fast for comfort. Standing in front of him, in all his glory- and an apron, who knew someone could look so good in an apron?- was none other than Thor. 

“Where were you this morning? I was expecting to ask you a question, but lo and behold, you didn’t bother to show up.” Loki demanded, trying not to show how actually angry he was. Thor smiled apologetically, tapping Loki’s order into the register. 

“I’m sorry, I really am. Something came up, and I had places to be. But, feel free to ask me your question now. I have mine to ask you.” He explained, and Loki sighed. He was too tired to stay mad. 

“Yeah, okay. My question was going to be, do you have a job but it’s clear you do. Also, I made you some snickerdoodles. They’re probably gross. I don’t cook.” Loki pulled out a container of cookies, and he couldn’t help but smile as Thor’s face lit up at the sight of them. He handed them to the man, “Also, I don’t have a job. Haven’t had a place that thinks I’m good enough to work there. And, as much as I tell her not to, my mother always sends me money.” 

“Thank you so much for the cookies. I bet they’re delicious. Sorry about the job thing, but I’m sure that you’re just too good for them.” Loki smiled and Thor continued, “Anyways, my question for you is, are you seeing anyone?”

Loki’s stomach dropped. Was Thor really asking if he was single? Was Thor interested? Hope filled Loki’s chest, and he grinned. “I’m not, actually. Speaking of that, you and I should go out.” Loki offered, before adding, “Maybe as like a double date or something.” 

Thor grinned, and Loki’s heart rate picked up. Was this actually happening? “That’s a great idea! But how did you know I was dating someone? Are you stalking me?” Thor asked jokingly. Loki literally felt his heart deflate. Thor was with someone. He wasn’t interested in Loki. He wanted the double date to be with him and his significant other, not Loki. 

Loki had experienced a lot of pain in his life, but this was definitely in the top five. Thor was still standing there, grinning, while Loki felt his whole life crumble around him. “I-I’ve got to go.” He stuttered out, grabbing his bag and leaving without even ever getting his coffee. 

He heard Thor call after him, but he didn’t answer. Just got the hell out of that cafe before he broke down in front of everyone. Loki jogged down the street, back towards school, feeling his eyes sting with tears demanding to be spilled. 

He made it all the way to the entry for his apartment building before he felt fat, hot tears roll down his cheeks. It’d happened again. He’d fallen for someone who thought of him as nothing more than a friend. He trampled his way into his room, slamming the door behind him and collapsing to his knees on the floor. 

It hurt. It hurt so bad he could barely breathe. Loki hadn’t realized how much he felt for Thor until this moment, and he felt nothing but pain towards the man with the electric blue eyes. His body shook with sobs, something he didn’t often let himself do, and when some came out it all came out. 

He sat there for at least an hour. Crying and shaking and muttering things he didn’t mean. He finally was able to pick himself up, still sniffling and sobbing, and he stripped all his clothes off and climbed into bed, hoping hiding away from the world. 

Loki was exhausted. From the lack of sleep, and school, and the crying, and the pain. So he fell asleep fairly quickly. And it was like the universe was in his favor, because he didn’t have a single dream. 


	2. Two

When Loki woke up, he forgot for a second. He forgot what had happened with Thor. His first thoughts were,  _ I’m going to see him today, I’m going to ask him a question. _ Then it all came back to him, and it took everything in him to not break something. He didn’t get out of bed, not even to get some food or water, just laid there and stared at his wall. 

His phone rang three times. Although he knew it wasn’t Thor (they’d never exchanged numbers), he still couldn’t find the strength to answer it and talk to anyone. Loki knew how pathetic he was being. He knew it, and he hated it. 

He was just tired of everything going wrong. So what if it caused him to push everything down and only show his feelings in emotional outbursts that happened every once in awhile? People dealt with their feelings in different ways. 

Loki’s phone rang a fourth time, and he finally forced himself to grab it and answer the call. “What?” He snapped, having no patience with whoever was trying to bug him in his moment of grief. “Geez, good to hear from you, too.” Came Tony Stark’s voice, the guy who sat next to him in a class and the closest thing to a friend Loki could call anyone. 

“What do you want, Tony?” 

“You weren’t in class today. You don’t miss class. What’s up?” 

Loki let out a shaky sigh. He should’ve known he couldn’t have any time to himself when Tony Stark was in his life. Exhaling through his nose, he asked, “Would you believe me if I told you I was sick?”

“No. You don’t get sick. You told me that.” Of course Loki had told him that. Stupid Loki, always fucking telling everyone things they didn’t need to know. 

“It’s nothing to worry about, Tony. I’m just out of it today and needed some time to think. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Loki said calmly, trying to push any and all emotion out of his voice. He heard Tony sigh on the other end. 

“Alright fine. I’m guessing you’re at your dorm?” Tony asked. “Mm-hmm.” Loki replied, pulling the covers up to his chin. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some rest, shortstack.” And with that, Tony hung up. 

Letting out a somewhat relieved sigh, Loki set his phone down on his nightstand and returned back to laying in bed in silence. Even though Loki would never,  _ ever _ admit it, the fact that Tony called to check up on him made him feel a little better. Made him feel like maybe someone cared after all. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

**Thor took a deep breath, walking down the hall and peering into every classroom window he passed. Sure, he got weird looks from everyone inside, but he didn’t notice. He was on a mission. When he made it all the way to the end of the hall without finding what he was looking for, frustration started to set in. Everything was confusing him so bad right now, and he could really use some kind of victory. Loki had freaked out yesterday and ran, God knows why, and he hadn’t ran into him this morning.**

**Turning, Thor went back down the hallway, this time sticking his head in and asking if anyone knew/had seen Loki Laufeyson. For the first four rooms, everyone said no. Then the fifth room came.**

**“Sorry to barge in, but, has anyone seen or does anyone know Loki Laufeyson?” He asked, smiling apologetically at the professor for intruding.**

**“Who’s asking, Point Break?” Asked a guy in the fourth row. Thor looked at him, a hint of a smile on his lips at finally finding someone who might have a clue what was going on.**

**“A friend. Can I speak with you in the hall?” Thor asked. The guy hesitated for a second, before getting up and walking out into the hall with Thor behind him.**

**“Okay,” He said, turning to the blonde man, “What do you want with Loki?”**

**“Well, he and I are.. Sort of.. Friends and something happened and I need to ask him about it but we never exchanged numbers or anything and I don’t know where he lives, so I was hoping someone- you- would help me.” Thor explained, shoving his hands in his pockets. The guy pursed his lips.**

**“Okay, fine. I’ll call him because I am worried about the dick, he never misses class. But I’m going to need more than that if you want me to help you with anything else.”**

**“Thank you. I’m Thor, by the way. Thor Odinson.”**

**“Wait,** **_you’re_ ** **Thor? The one Loki never shuts up about? Well, I’ll be damned.” The guy said, a grin suddenly on his face. Thor was confused, and a little flattered, Loki never shut up about him?**

**“Loki’s talked about me?” He asked.**

**“Well, duh. I’ve known Loki for years, and every time he gets a crush, he talks non-stop about them. But, let me tell you. He got your description right. You do look like a god.” The guy said, pulling out his phone. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Why Loki ran out yesterday. All the things he’d done for Thor. The cookies he’d baked. Loki was** **_into_ ** **him.**

**Thor now felt like a massive dick. Loki had thought Thor was asking him out yesterday, he’d offered a double date idea.** **_I actually hate myself, why did I do this? This is all my fault,_ ** **Thor thought, watching the guy as he waited for Loki to answer.**

**“Damn it, he’s not answering. Let me try again. While we wait, explain to me what’s going on here.” The guy offered, typing in Loki’s number again.**

**“Loki and I kept running into each other every morning. The first morning, I literally ran into him with my bike. So, after awhile we decided that every day we’d ask each other a question to get to know each other. That went on for three weeks, until I didn’t show up yesterday morning because I had a, um, thing. Then he happened to come into my work, and he gave me these cookies he made for me and I asked him my question, which was if he was seeing anyone or not, and he said no and then said we should go on a double date. So, I said yes and jokingly asked him how he knew I seeing someone because I’d never told him, and he just got this blank stare on his face and ran out without even getting his coffee. I didn’t realize until just now that he was into me, and that he was asking** **_me_ ** **on a date.” Thor explained, feeling guiltier by the second. By the time he finished, the guy was calling Loki for the third time, furrowing his brows as he listened to Thor.**

**“Oh, my god. No wonder he didn’t show up. That probably crushed him. Loki has it programmed into his head that he doesn’t deserve any love or shit like that, and stuff like this just makes it more apparent to him. You really messed up, Thor.” He said, hanging up once again as Loki didn’t answer.**

**“I know that, why do you think I’m trying to track him down?” Thor exclaimed, guilt and anger at himself making his voice louder than it needed to be.**

**“Easy there, Goldilocks. I’m the one helping you. Don’t get testy.” He said, calling Loki again. Thor sighed, clenching his fists. “I’m sorry, I’m just frustrated.”**

**“I know… Geez, good to hear from you, too.” The guy said, and Thor looked at him in confusion. Then he realized he was talking to the phone and not Thor. Loki had answered. There was a pause as the guy listened to what Loki said.**

**“You weren’t in class today. You don’t miss class. What’s up?” The guy asked, and Thor could only hear muffled sounds as Loki answered. “No. You don’t get sick. You told me that.”**

**Thor stood impatiently, waiting for any word on what was happening. “Alright fine. I’m guessing you’re at your dorm?” The guy asked. Another muffled reply.**

**“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some rest, shortstack.” The guy hung up, putting his phone back in his pocket. Thor resisted the urge to grab his phone and call Loki himself, and instead asked, “Well?”**

**The guy paused, drawing in a heavy breath, before speaking, “You really fucked him up, man.” Thor sighed. He felt awful. How could he be such an idiot?**

**“Well, how can I fix this? Can you tell me where he lives? I could go talk to him.” Thor offered, brows furrowed. The guy ran a hand over his mouth, thinking for a second. “I don’t know, would you just say something else to mess him up?”**

**“I don’t want to hurt Loki, err-” Thor stopped.**

**“Tony. Tony Stark.”**

**“I don’t want to hurt Loki, Tony. I want to make this right. Please.” Thor begged, and Tony’s face showed the turmoil in his head. Finally, he sighed. “Fine. But if I hear that you made things worse, I’ll beat your ass. I don’t care how big you are.”**

**Thor let out a light laugh, nodding. Once Tony told him where Loki’s dorm was, they parted ways and Thor went to fix what he so idiotically broke.**

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Loki still hadn’t gotten out of bed by the time 2 p.m. rolled around, but his stomach was growling loudly and his bladder was full and he knew he had to get up soon. Not that knowing it made that any easier. How was he supposed to move when his heart was so heavy that it was an anchor keeping him in bed? 

After a couple minutes of internal struggle, he had gotten himself to sit up and place his feet on the floor, but it seemed he couldn’t get any farther than that. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes. He really needed to get himself together. This was pathetic.  _ Tony fucking Stark _ had called because he was worried about Loki. 

Taking a deep breath, Loki pushed himself up to his feet, stumbling for a second from the sudden change in altitude before making his way to the bathroom to relieve his painfully ignored bladder.

Right as he came out of the bathroom, there was a knock on his door.  _ Tony _ , Loki thought. And he knew if he didn’t answer the door Tony would just break it down. Sighing, Loki went over and unlocked the door before he opened it. 

But instead of the charismatic, smirking face of Tony, Loki was met with the guilt-filled, gorgeous face of Thor Odinson. Loki sucked in a breath, literally feeling his heart stop for a second. His hand clutched the doorknob, probably the only thing keeping him upright. “Wha-” Loki breathed out, before clenching his shaking fist and trying again, “What are you doing here?” 

“You seriously think I’m just going to watch you run out looking like you’re gonna hurl and not try to fix whatever I did? Tony told me by the way. And, Loki… God, I am so sorry. I had no idea you were into me.” Loki flinched at that part. “Into me.” Thor said it like it was something he never thought would have happened to him. 

The perfect blonde jock would never accept that the skinny kid with long black hair liked him. Loki felt sick. He couldn’t have this talk. He wouldn’t. 

“Well, how could you? I didn’t exactly flaunt it. But don’t worry, you’re forgiven. I never expected you to know. I’m not upset. You can go.” Loki forced himself to say, feeling overly exhausted just from having to talk to Thor right now. 

“What? No. Loki I-” Thor stopped. He looked like he wanted to say something. Something he knew would change everything. It set a weird feeling in Loki’s stomach. Then he cleared his throat and said, “I still want to be your friend.” 

What the hell was Loki supposed to say to that? ‘No, sorry. Even looking at you causes me more pain than I can say’? “Of course, Thor. We never weren’t friends.” Loki said instead. A small, hopeful smile stretched on Thor’s lips. 

“Really?” Loki nodded, “Okay. Wow. Well, I’m going to leave you alone because you look really tired. You should get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow, Laufeyson.” 

“See you.” Loki muttered, closing the door. He didn’t even wait to hear Thor walk away, just turned and slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. His sobs wracked his body, and he clenched trembling fingers over his mouth, trying to quiet himself. Not that it did any good. It was bad enough thinking about Thor, and it brought Loki unbelievable pain to see him and to hear him say he wanted to be friends. 

“I love him.” Loki sputtered, taking in a few gasping breaths. The realization brought on another wave of pain, and he sobbed harder than before. 

“I love him I love him I love him I love him.” He repeated, crying and resting his forehead on his knees. 

**Thor stood outside Loki’s door, listening to the other man break down and feeling a pit in his stomach knowing that it was because of** **_him_ ** **that this was happening. Then he heard three words.**

**“I love him.”**

**The words were full of pain and anguish, surprise and confusion. But they still sent a shock through Thor. He didn’t deserve to hear those words, not from Loki, not even if Loki wasn’t really saying them to him. Thor pulled away from the door, needing to leave before he did something he’d regret.**

**Turning, Thor jogged back down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk. He walked to where he’d left his bike, mind in turmoil. But one little thought was sticking out to him, probably the most troubling one.**

**_I love him, too._ **


	3. Three

Loki had stopped crying half an hour ago, but he was still plastered against the door, knees pulled up to his chest. He didn’t want to move, ever again. Sure, worse things had happened to him, but this was different. He’d put his heart on the line and it had been crushed under Thor’s boot. Sitting there, by his door, he thought back on his entire life. 

Everything in his life, from his anger towards his father to the cereal he had in his cupboard, made him feel sick with disappointment. What had he even done with his life? Started fights and ran away when things got too hard? Loki was a coward, he didn’t need anyone to tell him, he already knew it. He just didn’t realize how much it was ruining his life. 

Sighing, Loki stood from the door and wiped his face. Yes, he felt utterly broken right now, but he had stuff to do and he couldn't just mope forever. As much as he wanted to. He was going to prove them wrong, everyone who said Loki was weak, or that he'd never make anything of himself. He was going to prove to Thor that it was a mistake to not have feelings for Loki. So, with a new purpose, Loki marched to his bathroom to clean himself up. 

  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


**By the time Thor got back to his apartment, his brain was so muddled he could hardly think. How could his life get so confusing in so little time? Sighing, he unlocked the door, stepping into his familiar home. Pausing for a second, he leaned against the door, eyes closed. He stayed there until he was suddenly pulled from the door, arms wrapped around his neck.**

**Opening his eyes, Thor looked down at the reason he hadn't seen Loki this morning. His girlfriend, Jane Foster. She was going to school out of this state, and had flown in this morning to spend a week with Thor. Jane smiled up at him, showing off perfect, white teeth.**

**“Did you finish whatever was so important that you had to miss breakfast in bed?” She asked, and Thor hesitantly put his hands on her waist. For some reason, he felt awkward in this situation. Which he shouldn't, he'd been with this girl for nearly three years. Although the distance had put some strain on it. Thor sighed, nodding.**

**“Sort of. To be honest I think I made it worse.” Thor muttered, and Jane's face filled with sympathy. She tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, frowning.**

**“I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?” She asked.** **_Leave,_ ** **Thor thought for half a second, before the guilt set in. She’d done nothing wrong, and Thor couldn’t hurt her just because he was confused. Thor gave a soft shake of his head, and Jane exhaled through her nose.**

**“Alright. Well, I’m going to cook us some food. You go relax on the couch,” A smile spread on her lips, “I’m making your favorite.” Thor managed a small smile, muttering a thanks and following her directions. He sat on the couch, head laid back, eyes closed, mind going a million miles a minute.**

**He had to do something. He had to. He’d never felt anything like what he felt when he was around Loki, not even with Jane. But then again, Thor didn’t even** **_know_ ** **what he was feeling. Thor had always been straight, always been into girls, but Loki was most definitely not a girl.**

**What was Loki? He was probably the most complex person Thor had ever met. Not thinking he was worth more than the garbage he stepped on walking down the sidewalk, but also very cocky at times. He was sweet, but also did the sweet things in a way that made it seem like nothing. He acted emotionless, while it was very visible that he was more emotional than most. Everything about Loki contradicted, and Thor’s head felt like it was going to split in two.**

**Sighing, he got up and went towards the kitchen, stopping when he heard Jane's voice, hushed and whispering.**

**“I miss you too, baby. It's only a week. Yes, it's necessary. He may not be the brightest but he'd know something was up if I didn't visit him. No, I can't just end it, his parents are loaded. How do you think I paid for our trip last Summer?”**

**Thor felt anger boil in his blood. Jane was cheating on him, that wasn't so surprising. But she was using Thor's parents’ money for her good times with this other person? That crossed the line. Thor walked into the kitchen, grabbing the phone from Jane and holding it to his ear.**

**“She'll have to call you back.” Thor spat, hanging up and placing the phone down on the counter. Jane looked at him, horror in her features. Thor was basically breathing anger at this point.**

**“Thor, wait. I can explain-"**

**“Get the hell out of my house, and don't come back. I don't ever want to see you or hear from you again.”**

**Jane's eyes filled with tears, but it didn't phase Thor at this point. Deep down, he was relieved. He wouldn't have to hurt her, because she'd hurt him and he was allowed to be angry.**

**“Please. I love you.” She pleaded, and Thor scoffed.**

**“Get. The hell. Out.” He said through gritted teeth, and she hurried out of the kitchen as tears fell down her face.**

**Thor didn't move until he heard the front door slam shut, and when he did, he just turned off the stove and sighed. This day had been too much, he needed a drink.**

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Loki had finished getting himself ready, and he’d spent a little time cleaning up his dorm before sitting down on the couch with a plate of food in his lip. He was in pain, he was exhausted, and he was confused, but he still had to live life. So he was catching up on the work he’d missed, snacking on some junk, and every once in awhile glancing at the show that played on the TV. 

By the time five o'clock rolled around, his work was done and his entire mood had shifted. He felt calm. Loki’d had time to think, and think he did. He was too familiar with this little town. He needed a change of scenery, a breath of fresh air. He just needed some time, and he knew the exact person who’d be okay with disappearing in the middle of the school year. Grabbing his phone, he called Tony Stark, who answered on the second ring. 

“What can I help you with on this fine evening?” Tony asked. 

“How willing are you to spend your money?” Loki inquired. 

“Way too willing. Steve says it’s a problem. What do you have in mind?” 

Loki chuckled lightly, standing up from the couch, “You clearly know about my heartbreak, considering no one else knows where I live and Thor just showed up at my house, and I need to get away. Plus, I’ve never been on an airplane.” 

“Done. Where do you want to go?” 

Loki took a deep breath. 

“Everywhere.” 

There was a pause, then Tony spoke, “Can I bring Steve?” 

Loki laughed. A real, genuine laugh, and he felt a weight lift off his chest. He was getting away, it was happening, “Bring your boy toy. The more the merrier.” 

“Great. Pack the essentials, Laufeyson, we’re leaving in the morning.” Tony said, before ending the call. Loki sighed contently, setting his phone down. He felt much better. 

“Time to see the World.” He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:   
> One, wish I could say I'm sorry for making Jane a cheating, using bitch but I'm not. Don't like her. Thor deserve(d/s) better. He deserves Loki. No offense to anyone who likes her, though. I respect you, my dude.   
> Two, oH nO lOkI's LeAvIng JuSt As ThOr iS rEaLiZiNg hIs feElInGs wHaT a DiLeMmA wHaT's GoNnA hApPeN
> 
>  
> 
> I'll update soon. I'm obsessed with this story and can't stop writing, so you're lucky. See you soon! Bye!


	4. Four

**Thor was drunk. Of course, he was. He’d drank his weight at that bar. Twice. And he had a right to, he realized he had feelings for a** **_guy_ ** **and found out his girlfriend had been cheating on him for at least a year all in the same day. He stumbled out into the night, cold air biting his cheeks and chilling him to his bones.**

**He staggered his way down the sidewalk, not really sure where he was going, and not caring. A few years ago, he would’ve been looking for a fight. Not now, though. He was more peaceful now, not as angry.**

**Thor didn’t feel peaceful right now. He felt like his entire life was crumbling around him. Everything he knew, or thought he knew, was so wrong. It was a feeling akin to drowning.**

**Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the building Loki lived in. He had no idea why he was here, or how he’d gotten here in the first place, but here he was. He looked up at a window, the one he assumed was Loki’s, and felt relieved when he saw a light on in there. That was like the green light for him, because the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of Loki’s door.**

**Sighing, he raised his fist and knocked.**

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Loki stood in his room, staring at his closet, wondering what he needed to pack. He had no idea where he was going, and that caused for a lot of questions on what clothes to bring. He knew, however, that whatever he didn’t bring Tony would just buy for him. Not that that made him feel any better. Then there was a knock on his door, Tony coming a little too early, he guessed. 

Sighing, he went over and opened the door. It wasn’t Tony. It was a  _ very _ drunk Thor. He leaned heavily against the doorframe, eyelids fluttering as he squinted at Loki. 

“Jane cheated on me. I kicked her out.” Thor said before Loki could even get a word out. 

Jane?

Oh. 

“My condolences.” Loki replied, hoping this would get over soon. Thor nodded, running a hand through his gorgeous hair. Loki leaned against the door, “Is there anything else?”  
Thor nodded, standing up straight and sighing, “I’m not gay.”

Loki inwardly groaned. He didn’t want this conversation. He’d had it too many times in his life, “I figured.” 

The blonde nodded again, “But-”

But? There was a but? 

“You can’t say that. You can’t say ‘I’m not gay’ and then say something contradicting to that. It’s not how it works. You either have some sort of inclination to homosexuality, or you don’t.” Loki stated. Loki wasn’t someone Thor was just going to  _ experiment _ with. He wasn’t just a toy. 

“Loki… that isn’t what I meant.” Thor began, furrowing his brows, “Can I start over?” Loki nodded. How could he say no to him?

“All my life, I’ve identified as straight. It was always girls. I never so much as felt attracted to a man. But now- Jesus, I’m so confused I can’t even think, Loki. But I do know one thing. You’ve made me feel things, things I’ve never felt for a man before. And I don’t know what to do about it. I don’t know myself anymore, and as much as I want to, I can’t drag you into that. You’ve been hurt too much before.” 

Loki felt his chest constricting. He couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t real. Thor was drunk, and in pain over his girl.  _ His girl _ . Thor was straight. This wasn’t the truth. “What are you saying?” Loki asked, holding onto the wall like a lifeline. 

“I- I think I’m in love with you, Loki.” Thor breathed out, chewing on his lip. Loki’s knees went weak. The words he’d been wanting to hear for so long, but he couldn't even believe them. Couldn’t because Thor reeked of alcohol, and he was swaying unsteadily. Thor probably wouldn’t even remember this in the morning. Loki’s eyes stung, and his throat felt dry. He wasn’t supposed to feel like this anymore. He was supposed to feel excited about the travels ahead of him. Fuck Thor. Fuck him for coming here and fucking ruining everything. God, Loki hated this. 

“You’re not in love with me, Thor. You’re drunk. And broken-hearted. And looking for something to keep you grounded. But you do not love me.” Loki said softly. 

 

**Thor watched Loki, watched as he broke from Thor’s words. Why couldn’t Loki just believe him? Thor had never felt this way before. This wasn’t the alcohol, or his problems with Jane, this was the truth. Loki’s gorgeous eyes were filled with tears, his lips trembling. Thor wanted to keep his lips from doing that, kiss away the fear. Maybe even make them smile. But he couldn’t. Loki was fragile right now, and Thor was the reason. He couldn’t ruin this further. They would do this Loki’s way.**

**“No, I do. I do love you. I promise. God, Loki. Please believe me. This is the only thing that makes clear sense to me right now.” Thor explained, but his words were countered by the slur in his voice. He may sound drunk, but these were the most sober words he’d ever said. A tear rolled down Loki’s cheek, and Thor had to fight everything in him not to wipe it away.**

**“Please, Thor. I’ve been hurt enough today.” Loki’s voice shook, and he looked away from the other man. That was right. Thor had already broken Loki’s heart today. And here he was doing it again.**

**“Loki. I. Love. You.” Thor insisted. Loki flexed his jaw, clenching his fist.**

**“You don’t. You don’t fucking love me, okay? It is physically impossible for anyone to love me! You’re not in love with me, Thor. Don’t you get it?” A sad smile crossed Loki’s face, “You’re in love with the idea of me. You’re in love with the idea that someone cares about you enough to stay up until two a.m. when they have class at 8 just to make you cookies you like, and they don’t even cook! You- you’re in love with the idea that the first time we met, you nearly broke my ankle and all I could do was stare at you in awe. You’re in love with the idea that I fell for a guy I barely knew in a span of three weeks. But you are** **_not_ ** **in love with me.”**

**Loki’s words broke Thor’s heart, and he couldn’t even think of anything to say. “Loki…” Thor trailed off, watching as more tears trailed down his pale cheeks.**

**“Please just go. I’ll call you a cab. Please, Thor. Just… I can’t do this right now.” Loki choked out, wiping his eyes. Thor couldn’t argue, he’d already done so much damage. But he wasn’t going to give up.**

**“Fine. And don’t call a cab, I can do it. But I’ll see you later, okay? This isn’t the end of the Thor and Loki duo.” The little joke Thor added to his statement achieved what Thor couldn’t. Loki smiled.**

**“Good night, Thor.” Loki shut the door. Thor sighed, standing there for a couple seconds before turning and leaving. He wasn’t going to give up. He was going to fix what he broke. He’d get Loki back. And if that meant just as friends, so be it. They’d do it however Loki needed to do it. Thor walked back into the night, with a cloudy head and the scent of love.**

 

Loki didn’t sleep that night. Not even for a minute. He couldn’t. And when it was finally morning, he pulled himself out of bed and got ready. By the time Tony had arrived, Loki had already been over his apartment four times making sure he had everything. His luggage, his unused passport, and himself. 

“Morning. You ready?” Tony asked as Loki opened the door, who nodded in return and smiled, “Great. Steve’s waiting in the car. We’re all going to get breakfast first, then off to the airport we go.” 

“Sounds great.” Loki agreed, and the two went down to the car. For some reason, Loki looked around, as if he were looking for someone. But he wasn’t there. So Loki just put his bags into the trunk and climbed into the backseat of Tony’s favorite car. 

“Hey Loki, how are you?” Steve Rogers, basically Tony Stark’s soulmate, asked, turning back to look at Loki. Loki smiled. 

“I’m hopeful, Steve. Hopeful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Wow, I am so good at this! Y'all better be proud *flips hair*. Also, sorry that this chapter is basically angst. That's just who I am. Stay tuned, y'all!


	5. Five

**It took Thor three days to realize Loki was gone. He would’ve noticed sooner, but he had been giving Loki space. How could he not, after what had happened that one night? Jane called him ten times a day, and he ignored it every time. He was done with her. Hell, to be honest, he’d been done with her for a long time.**

**He realized Loki was gone because he didn’t run into him in the morning at all, and every time Thor walked past Loki’s classroom, he wasn’t in there. Neither was Tony Stark. Although Thor didn’t want to overthink it, his mind went to the worst possibilities. That he’d finally been pushed over the edge and he killed-**

**Thor wouldn’t ever let himself finish that thought. No way. No way had Loki gotten so hurt by Thor that he’d do** **_that_ ** **. He always took his mind somewhere else when it went dark like that.**

**The next worst thing he could think of was that he moved, but the manager of the building he lived in said all his stuff was still there, plus it was the middle of the school year, and Loki wouldn’t have just up and left forever.**

**Maybe he was visiting his mother, or on a school trip, or something. Maybe this had nothing to do with Thor, and Loki was fine and having fun and maybe even missing Thor. Thor didn’t let himself think that. He’d hurt Loki so much. Regardless, Thor was at a standstill. He didn’t know what to do, because his plans all revolved around Loki. And Thor had no idea where he was.**

  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Their trip began in Hawaii. It was the closest of their destinations, Tony said, and the first of many. Loki loved it there. He didn’t expect himself to, sun and tropics and beaches weren’t exactly his things, but he absolutely adored the little islands. 

He got to scuba dive, and it was probably the best thing Loki had ever experienced. It was like he was shown a whole other world, and Tony nearly had to drag Loki away when they had to leave. Steve and Tony were absolutely loving this time together, and Loki had never seen such a Sappy Tony Stark™. He bought Steve a little trinket every gift shop or stand they passed, and the two shared breakfast in bed every damn morning. 

Although it hurt Loki more than it should to see two people so in love and enjoying it and being together, he was happy for his friends. They brought out the best in each other, and were able to be themselves with each other. 

They spent three days in Hawaii, swimming and surfing and eating all the traditional food there. Tony took a surfing lesson, and instantly became a natural like the genius he was. Steve was already a great surfer, and they both spent hours riding the waves. Although Loki joined them in the water on occasion,  _ definitely _ not to surf, though, he spent most his time on the beach in a chair, reading or resting. 

On the fourth day, Loki woke up late. He laid there for a long time, listening to the waves of the beach outside and letting himself think. He could not stop thinking about Thor. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew that was the opposite of what this trip was about, but he couldn’t. 

All because Thor had to fucking show up the night before and say all the things Loki  _ needed  _ to hear from him. Sighing, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind and sat up. He clawed a hand through his hair, forcing himself to get up and walk over to the door that connected Loki’s room with Steve and Tony’s. 

He knocked softly on it, hearing the thud of footsteps before the door opened, revealing Tony Stark, hair sopping wet and his body clad in nothing but a fluffy white robe. He was grinning from ear to ear, and chuckled enthusiastically when he saw Loki. 

“Hey! Morning! How’d you sleep?” He asked, and Loki couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the man’s happy tone. The vacation really was affecting them- some in different ways than others. 

“Fine, thank you. I take it you did too, based on the smile on your face.” Loki replied inquisitively. Tony let out an almost sexual groan. 

“Oh my God, dude. These beds are incredible. It’s like a cloud. And the water pressure! I’m in Heaven.” Loki laughed at his words, and Tony continued, “So, Cap’s in the shower right now. But I was thinking we’d all get some breakfast and walk around a bit before our flight, what do you think?” 

“What, no breakfast in bed today?” Loki asked. Tony smiled comically. 

“Didn’t want to leave you out on our last day here.” He shot back, and Loki laughed lightly. 

“Sounds great. Just come over to my room when you guys are ready. I’m going to take a quick shower, then we can head out.” Loki explained. 

“Oh, no. Take your time. It might be awhile. Steve’s looking  _ really _ good this morning.” Tony hinted, smirking. Loki laughed, shaking his head. 

“I didn’t need to know that. Have fun. Go easy on him.” Loki commented. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

When Loki closed the door, he was smiling. Tony, and Steve seemed to be getting close to the raven-haired man, was his best friend. If anything could make him feel better when he felt like his world was breaking at the seams, it was Tony Stark. Loki didn’t feel okay now, not even close. But he would. With help. 

  
  


Tony was right about the water pressure. It  _ was  _ Heavenly. Loki found himself never wanting to get out. He let the water beat down on him, massaging the knots out of his muscles and relaxing him entirely. But, finally, he got out. And it seemed Steve looked  _ very _ good that morning, because the two didn’t show up until half an hour later. 

The three had an amazing breakfast at a little restaurant just down the street from their hotel, and spent a couple hours walking around and taking in the sights before they had to return to the hotel to gather their things and get ready to go. Loki’s didn’t take long. He didn’t have much, and most of it was still in his luggage. He grabbed the little sack of seashells he collected on the beach, and placed it gently in his bag. 

One souvenir down, who knows how many more to go. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


**Thor lasted a week and a half before he started to realize how much Loki had affected his life. He’d gone over two decades without the man, but Loki changed something in Thor when the two met. Now, it had been ten days and Thor was going ballistic. He needed to see Loki, to hear his voice, to fix what he’d broken. He needed to surrender himself to Loki, prove to Loki that his words were true and he wanted nothing more than to give Loki the happiness he deserved.**

**But he couldn’t. Because he was fucking gone. Every day that Thor knew he was gone was like a rock in his stomach, making it hard for him to function. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have fucked up so badly that he made the one person he couldn’t stop thinking about run off?**

**He returned from his last class of the day barely able to stand, and collapsed heavily onto his couch. He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face and running it through his hair. His phone rang then, and he barely grabbed it in time before it went to voicemail.**

**“Yeah?” He muttered, massaging his eyelids.**

**“Thor, it’s Banner. I got your message, what’s up?” Came the voice of Thor’s friend, Bruce Banner. The nicest nerd you’ll ever meet,** **_unless_ ** **you piss him off. He’s got a bit of a temper.**

**“You know Tony Stark, right?” Thor asked, sitting up. Bruce hesitated for a second.**

**“Yeah, I had him as a partner in one of my classes last Semester. The guy’s a genius, why?”**

**Thor rubbed the back of his neck. Man, he really was tense. “Because I need you to help me contact him.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was in a real bad mindset, plus I double posted the day before so I assumed I was good. I'm feeling much better today, though, so I thought I'd post a new chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, I'm going to be posting another Thorki book on my page soon, and it'd mean a lot if you checked it out! It's not an AU, and it's going to be very fluffy! I'm super excited to write it, and I hope you all take a chance to read it! Thanks! xoxo


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki fucking deserves better and he deserves thor

Their next stop was France. Tony instantly checked them into the most expensive hotel he could find, getting another shared room. He was passed out in his bed 10 minutes later. 

“He’s really not good with flying,” Steve said, looking at Tony as he walked into Loki’s room, “I think I’m going to join him. Are you just going to hang out here?” Loki shook his head, sighing. 

“No, I’m going to walk around a bit. I need some fresh air.” Loki replied. He hadn’t been able to sleep on the flight, and his mind had once again become muddled with thoughts about a certain blonde. He needed to clear his head again, and sitting in a hotel room by himself wasn’t going to do that. 

“Alright. Well, call us if you need anything, okay? I’m sure Tony has no limit to how much money he’ll spend on us.” Steve teased, and Loki chuckled, standing from his bed. 

“Yeah, I’m aware.” Loki replied, and Steve replied. 

“Have fun.” He told the raven haired man. 

“You, too.” 

Steve returned to his room, Loki grabbed his jacket, and the two went their separate ways. 

Loki walked down the sidewalk from their hotel, trying to take everything in while he could, feeling the sense of rain soon to pour. He sighed, clawing a hand through his hair. Why couldn’t he just enjoy his free vacation to all the places he’d ever want to go without the troubling thoughts about a guy who didn’t even have the capacity to feel the same? 

As Loki passed a liquor store, he couldn’t stop himself from going in. 

 

That night, Loki, Tony, and Steve drank as much as their bodies could handle. At least, Loki did. He didn’t often get wasted, always drank responsibly, but tonight he just needed to numb himself. That wasn’t healthy. At all. But he did it anyways. 

“Loki, you okay, buddy?” Tony asked, taking a sip from the bottle in his hands, watching as his friend swayed in his seat. Loki chuckled thickly, squinting at Tony. 

“How the hell can I be okay when I’m literally on the other side of the world and all I can think about is Thor fucking Odinson? Like, literally every time I try to stop thinking about him, it just comes back. And I fucking hate it. God, everything with him hurt me so bad.” Loki took another sip of his drink, revelling in the burn as it slid down his throat, “The night before we left, he showed up at my house actually. Drunk as fuck.”

Both Steve and Tony tensed up. They  _ hadn’t _ known that.

“He told me how he just found out his girlfriend was cheating on him. I told him I was sorry, but he just stood there so I asked if there was more he wanted to say. Then he started babbling all this stuff about never feeling this way before and how he didn’t want to hurt me, and I asked him what he meant, and he-” Loki chuckled, though the pain in his eyes contradicted it, “He said he was in love with me. I told him he was drunk, I told  _ myself _ he was drunk and hurt. He couldn’t mean it. He didn’t. He insisted that it was true, to which  _ I _ had a fucking breakdown and told him that it wasn’t  _ me  _ he loved, but the idea of me. I mean, who could love me? It’s impossible.” Loki chugged the rest of his drink, setting the cup down. 

“God, I know he doesn’t love me. I know that. He’s straight, first of all. Second, it’s me. It just doesn’t work. That’s probably why it hurt so much. He was telling me exactly what I wanted to hear from him, and I had to convince myself that it wasn’t true. Because it wasn’t. Fuck. I love him so much. God, what did I get myself into?” Loki asked, massaging his eyes with the heels of his hands. Steve and Tony shared a pained look, and Loki stood up suddenly, staggering. Tony shot up, grabbing his friend and steadying him. 

“Whoa, there. Easy. Where you going?” Tony asked, looking at Loki. 

“I want to go to bed. It hurts to be awake.” Loki murmured, and Tony nodded before leading Loki to his room. Once Loki was safely tucked in bed and fast asleep, Tony sighed, watching his friend for a second. 

And probably for the first time since he’d known the guy, Tony Stark saw how broken he was. 

And Tony Stark needed to fix it. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

It was five days later, right when the three were ready to continue their adventures from France and go to Italy, when Tony got the call. He’d been packing up his and Steve’s belongings, listening to Loki- Loki had no recollection of the breakdown he’d had when he was drunk, and Steve and Tony made sure not to bring it up- and Steve in the other room talking about some random statue they’d seen at a museum. Tony wasn’t much into art, but he liked to hear his favorite people talk about it. His phone, which was sitting on the nightstand, buzzed and he grabbed it. 

It was an unknown number, but he rarely saved anyone’s numbers, so he answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear, “You’ve reached Stark.” 

“Tony?” Tony recognized that voice. It was the voice of a muscular blonde man who’d broken his best friend’s heart by being into pussy. Tony shuddered, straight people were weird. 

“Thor, to what do I owe the pleasure? Or did you just call to fuck up Loki some more?” Tony asked, zipping up his bag and sitting back on the bed. He’d warned Thor, told him not to hurt Loki again, yet he did it anyways. What a dick. 

“No, Tony. That’s not it at all. I don’t want to- to fuck him up. I never wanted to do that in the first place. I messed up, and I want to fix it. I’m sure you know about my whole drunk confessions?” 

“I know. Why do you think I’m so  _ happy _ to hear from you? He’s really broken after that, you ass.” Tony snarked, and he heard Thor sigh on the other end. 

“I know you may not like me right now. I don’t even like myself right now, but I need you to know something. I may have been drunk when I said those things, but they weren’t just blabberings. I meant every word. Loki means a lot to me, and I only want to make him happy. I truly feel like that towards him, although that’s not how I wanted him to find out.” Thor explained. Tony paused. This conversation was finally getting interesting. 

“Why do you expect me to believe that?” Tony asked. 

“Because I know that you care for Loki more than anyone, and that you protect him. And I also know that you want him to be happy, and I think you know the type of person I am. I think you know that what I’m saying is true. And also, I wouldn’t have gone to such severe lengths to get your number and be prepared to go anywhere I need to go to fix things with Loki.” 

Tony let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck, “You promise everything you’re saying is true? It’s not some trick?”

“I would not trick you about this, and I meant every word I spoke to Loki that night. I do love him.” Thor replied, sincerity as clear as day in his voice. Tony sighed again, this time a relieved one, and he smiled. 

“Great, because the guy really misses you. Like a lot.” Tony stated, and he heard Thor chuckle, “Now get a pen and paper, Point Break. We’re getting Loki his happy ending.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really late and i'm exhausted, but i thought i'd update because i haven't today. you're welcome. i'm going to pass out now. xoxo


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion we've all been waiting for

“ **Thor, this is crazy. You can’t fly halfway around the world just to apologize to someone. It’s not worth it.” Banner explained, watching as Thor shoved his essentials into a bag. Thor sighed, sitting on the edge of his couch and looking at his friend.**

**“Yes, it may be crazy. But no, it’s not not worth it. I have to do this, Bruce. I know it’s unbelievable,** **_I_ ** **can’t even believe it, but I love him. How could anyone** **_not_ ** **love him?” Thor asked, smiling slightly. Bruce sighed, but he nodded.**

**“Alright. Fine. Just come back as soon as you can.” Banner requested, and Thor nodded, zipping up his bag.**

**“I will. I just know that I won’t come back until I can convince Loki of the truth.” He told his friend, pulling his bag over his shoulder. The two said goodbye, and Thor left for the airport.**

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

It happened in Italy. They’d already been there for a day and a half, most of that staying in the hotel and sleeping or hanging out with each other and surviving off room service. It was relaxing. Loki was starting to enjoy himself on this vacation instead of just being there. Although his mind never strayed far from Thor, he was starting to realize the beauty of his surroundings, and was able to take note of them all. 

On the second day in Italy, around 1 p.m., Loki left his hotel room to go get some food other than the stuff that the hotel had. He returned half an hour later with two full bags of groceries to an empty hotel room. On Steve and Tony’s bed, there was a note. 

 

_ Loki-  _

 

_ Steve and I went out. We’ll be back soon. Don’t leave the hotel, you’ll regret it. See you soon.  _

 

_ -Tony _

  
  


Sighing, Loki set the groceries down on the table and picked up the note for closer inspection. What did he mean, ‘you’ll regret it’? Tony and his vagueness. Loki sat down on the floor, setting the note down and tucking his hair behind his ear. He wondered where they went, and why they left without him, if he was being so annoying that they had to sneak out while he was running errands to get some peace. 

Then he started wondering what he would be doing if Thor was here, and if the two were together. Would they be walking around together, taking in the sights? Would they be in the hotel room, in bed together talking for hours or busying themselves with… other things? Shaking his head, Loki pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn’t think about that. Thor didn’t feel that way. 

There was a knock on the door and Loki sighed, standing up. Tony must have ordered room service then forgot about it when he left. So much for getting groceries. Loki opened the door, ready to see whatever food Tony had procured, then he stopped. That wasn’t room service. 

“Thor?” Loki breathed out, staring into those electric blue eyes. He was smiling, smiling as if he’d just found a piece of a puzzle he’d been missing. Smiling like his entire life had lead up to this moment, and he was excited. Smiling like he couldn’t believe this was happening. Loki swallowed the lump in his throat, he didn’t deserve to see that smile. 

“Hi, Loki.” Thor replied, voice quiet, as if he were scared that if he was loud, everything would break. Loki wasn’t sure it wouldn’t. 

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked, trying to tear his eyes from that beautiful face and failing. Thor pushed past Loki, coming into his room, showing that he wasn’t just going to flee after he said whatever he flew across the world to say. 

“I’m not drunk this time. I’m sober.” Thor began, and Loki’s heartbeat picked up, “Even though I was drunk last time, my words were still true.” He added, turning to look at the panicked, raven haired man. 

“Thor, what are you doing here?” Loki repeated, closing the door but not stepping any closer to the other man. 

“I’m here for you, Loki. Okay? I know how it seemed last time we spoke, and I- I can’t leave it like that. I can’t leave it with you thinking that I was saying that stuff just because I was hurt and in pain and you’d always been there for me.” Thor began. Loki shook his head, this wasn’t happening not again, “I know you don’t plan on coming back, Loki. I know you told Tony that this is a little vacation to get some air, but you’re really just trying to find a place you like and stay. I know you don’t want to go back because of me, and I’m sorry about that, but I-” 

Loki cut him off, his words setting something off in Loki that he couldn’t control, “No, Thor. Don’t you fucking dare say that. Don’t you dare say that I don’t want to go back because of you. It’s  _ not  _  because of you. It’s because I fell for you. It’s because I fell for a guy I can’t have, and it fucking hurts, and I needed to get away from that stupid town where everything reminds me of you. I couldn’t handle it. I’ve been hurt too much.” Loki replied, clutching the doorknob with as much strength as he could muster. 

“Don’t you get it? You can have me. You really think I flew all the way out here to make amends with a friend? No,” Thor took a step towards Loki, and Loki swallowed, eyes never leaving Thor’s face, “Loki, what I said that night, I was telling the truth. Sure, I could’ve gone about it better, but it was true nonetheless. You make me feel… I don’t even have words for how you make me feel. All I know is that I don’t want to be ‘just friends.’” 

Loki shook his head, not able to believe it, “No, that’s not true. You’re straight.” 

“Since when do you decide what I am and what I’m not?” Thor retorted. Loki blinked. He was right. Loki had been deciding for Thor that he only liked girls, not even giving him the chance to find out the truth for himself. Loki felt guilt rise in his chest. How could he have been such a dick about all this? The guy he fell for was telling him truthfully he felt the same, and Loki wasn’t even letting himself consider it. 

So Loki moved onto the next tactic to push people away, “You’ll get tired of me. You’ll get annoyed and bored. You’ll fall out of love with me for the same reasons you fell in love in the first place. You don’t want this. I’m broken.” Loki blabbered. Thor walked over, trapping Loki in between him and the wall, and pressed his hand on each side of the shorter man’s head. 

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure I’ve never wanted anything so much.” Thor whispered. His face was the definition of beauty, his expression filled with emotions from glee to desperation. Loki couldn’t do it anymore. He felt the walls surrounding his heart crumble under that heated gaze, and he nearly collapsed then and there. 

“Promise?” Loki asked, his voice barely able to be heard. Thor nodded, leaning closer to the other man’s face. 

“I promise.” Thor murmured. Loki let out a shaky sigh, grabbed Thor’s face, and kissed those lips he’d been wanting to kiss since day one. 

And, holy shit, it was everything he’d ever imagined and more. His blood ran cold, the skin that Thor touched was on fire, and his chest felt like the cage of a firework show. He was here, Thor was here, they were kissing. They were together, it was the truth. No jokes or lies or tricks. 

Just two broken souls connecting in a fancy hotel room in Italy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, this week has been absolute shit. I finally got myself to finish this chapter, and I hope you like it. If not, I'm sorry, and I hope future chapters are satisfactory. I promise I'm going to update sooner next time. Again, I'm so sorry, and I hope you enjoy this update. They finally kissed!!! Stay tuned, my dudes! xoxo


	8. Eight

When Steve and Tony got back from their adventures to give Loki and Thor time to sort things out, they weren’t sure what to expect. Loki was already surprising all the time, but Loki and relationships? That was a whole other level of unknown. So when they walked in to find everything in the hotel where it was, nothing broken, that was the first good sign. 

The second good sign was the only one that Tony and Steve cared about. Thor and Loki, asleep in Loki’s bed, bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Also, the clothes strewn everywhere and the state of the bed. Steve and Tony quickly left, giving the two privacy, and shutting the door that connected the two rooms. 

“Guess it went well.” Tony commented, smirking. Steve chuckled, nodding. 

“Guess so.” He replied. 

  
  


When Loki woke up, it was dark outside. Sighing, he didn’t move for a minute, thinking about the memories from before he fell asleep. He couldn’t stop the smile that crept on his face. After the kiss, things had gotten a bit… heated. 

Loki brushed his fingers against his throat and collarbone, where Thor had left a bunch of little marks, and smiled. He could get used to this. He felt Thor’s chest against his back, falling and rising with every breath, and gently rolled over to look at the other man without waking him. 

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Like everything would be okay, no matter what. And there, laying in Thor’s arms, Loki believed it. He watched Thor sleep for awhile, studying his face and memorizing every little detail. Loki felt so happy he could die, and this wasn’t a feeling he was used to. He brushed Thor’s hair out of his face, and the other man grunted, stirring. Then suddenly, Loki was captured in Thor’s blue eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Those damn eyes. 

“Hey,” Thor whispered. Fuck. His voice was even sexier when he was just waking up. Loki was really in deep, “How long have you been awake?” Thor’s grip around Loki’s waist tightened, and Loki scooted closer. 

“Not long. I’ve just been thinking.” Loki replied. Thor nodded almost groggily, yawning. 

“Thinking ‘bout what?” He asked. Loki smiled, chewing on his lip. Why did he feel so giddy?

“You. Me. The fact that you flew all the way to Italy just to fix things.” At those words, Thor smiled, pressing a kiss to Loki’s forehead.  _ Oh.  _ Loki could get used to  _ that. _

“There is no length I wouldn’t go to find you.” Thor explained. Loki’s smile only grew, if that were even possible. 

“That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.” Loki teased, and Thor chuckled, pulling away a bit. 

“What can I say? Love makes me cheesy.” Love. Loki couldn’t believe it. Thor  _ loved  _ him. Him! God, Loki had no idea how he got so lucky, but he’d never been so thankful for anything in his entire life than the fact that he was laying next to this man right now, feeling this way. 

They laid in silence for awhile, just enjoying each other’s company and listening to the sounds of the city coming through the window. That was until the door was kicked open, and a cheery Tony Stark sauntered in. 

“Cover yourselves, gentlemen! I brought dinner!” He exclaimed, smiling brightly. Loki, out of some subconscious instinct, jumped away from Thor like he was on fire, sitting up and making sure both him and Thor were covered. Thor noticed this and sighed. What happened to Loki to make him so scared? 

“Jesus, Tony! What the hell?” 

Tony didn’t answer, just smiled and set down the tray of food on the bed. Loki looked at it, and he couldn’t help his stomach from growling. When was the last time he’d eaten?

“What time is it?” Loki asked, looking at his friend. 

“Almost 8:30. Cap and I were thinking of going out, you guys in?” Tony replied. 

“Yes.” Thor said. 

“I don’t know.” Loki said at the same time. Loki looked at Thor, and he looked at Loki. 

“You want to go?” Loki asked. 

“Yeah, why not? Unless you don’t want to, then we can stay.” Thor explained. 

“No, that’s alright. We can go. That sounds fun.” Loki encouraged, and Thor smiled, nodding. Loki looked back at Tony, smiling. 

“We’ll go. We just need time to eat and get ourselves together.” Loki told him, and Tony’s grin grew. 

“Great. Just come into our room when you’re ready. It’s going to be great.” Tony promised, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Loki grabbed the tray, bringing it closer and leaning against the headboard. 

“Hungry?” Loki asked, picking up a roll and taking a bite out of it. 

“Very.” Thor replied, digging into the food. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Half an hour later, both men were fed, showered and dressed. Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed, french braiding his hair so it could stay out of his face during his night out on the town, and Thor was standing on the balcony, looking out at the city. Loki finished the braid, tying it with a hair tie before standing and walking out onto the balcony. 

“Hey, stranger.” Loki greeted, standing next to Thor and looking at the view. Thor laughed lightly, wrapping an arm around Loki’s waist and pulling him closer. 

“I like your hair. You’ve never had it like that before.” Thor commented, and Loki looked at him. He shrugged, leaning against the taller man. 

“I’m too lazy most of the time.” Loki explained, and a laugh vibrated out of Thor’s chest and filled the air with the most musical sound Loki’s ears had ever heard. He smiled, turning around to lean against the balcony and look at Thor. 

“As am I. Why do you think my hair’s like this all the time?” Thor pointed to the bun on top of his head, and Loki smiled. He loved Thor’s hair, thought it was completely gorgeous, “It’s easy.” 

“Well I love it.” Loki admitted, and Thor moved forward, coming in between Loki’s legs and grabbing his hips. Thor smiled, leaning down towards Loki. 

“What a coincidence, because I love you.” Thor murmured. Loki chuckled, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck. 

“Hmm, I know you do. I love you, too.” Loki replied. Thor chuckled, leaning forward and capturing Loki’s lips with his own. Loki eagerly returned the kiss, pressing against Thor. 

“Alright, Lovebirds, wrap it up! We gotta go!” 

Loki pulled away from Thor, laughing and peeking over his shoulder to see Tony standing in the doorway of the balcony, smiling. 

“Alright, sorry. We’re coming.” Loki said, hopping off the balcony. He grabbed Thor’s hand, and the two went back into the room, ready for a night of fun. 


	9. Everything's Going Alright

One year later.

  
  


Loki stood on the ladder, reaching up as high as he could go to paint the far right corner of the wall. Sure, he could get down and move the ladder closer, but who had time for that? He hummed along to the music filtering out through the radio on the newspaper-and-paint-can covered floor, a soft smile on his face. Loki heard the front door slam shut and his smile grew, but he continued painting. 

“Loki?” A very familiar voice called from somewhere else in the apartment, and Loki dipped his brush into the paint as he answered. 

“In here!” 

A few seconds later, Loki heard footsteps as his boyfriend walked in. Loki glanced at him quickly, smiling brightly, before turning back to his work. “Hey there.” Loki greeted. Thor walked over to the ladder, peering up at Loki. 

“Hey, Baby, how long have you been at this?” Thor asked, concern evident in his voice. Had Loki even taken a break to eat? 

“Since before you left for class.” Loki said matter-of-factly, painting another coat on top of his first one. Thor sighed, wrapping a hand around Loki’s ankle. 

“Could you set the paint down?”

“I’m almost done.” 

“Please?”

Loki sighed, nodding, and set the paintbrush and bucket on the small holder the ladder had. Thor smiled, yanking Loki’s leg so he fell off the ladder. Loki yelped, preparing to hit the ground, for pain. But he was pleasantly surprised when he instead was enveloped in the warmth and comfort of Thor’s arms. 

“I think it’s time you took a break.” Thor murmured, carrying Loki out of the room and into their kitchen/living room. They’d been living together for about two and a half months, and every moment was complete bliss. Ever since that day forever ago in Italy, they’d been nearly inseparable, making up for all the things that went wrong between them. 

“How was school and work?” Loki asked, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder as Thor sat down on the couch, Loki rested in his lap. 

“School was fine. Boring. We’re not even doing anything at this point. And work?” Thor let out a sigh, leaning back, “Work was fine. Busy. I’m going crazy in that coffee shop, though. I hate it. That same girl showed up again, asking for my number. I don’t think she believes me when I tell her I have a boyfriend.” 

Loki’s skin tingled at that word. Boyfriend. He loved being Thor’s boyfriend, and loved that Thor let him. Loki pursed his lips, nodding, and ran his fingers through Thor’s hair. “Well, you can’t blame the girl for trying. You are literally the hottest guy anyone could ever lay eyes on.”

Thor laughed, resting his hands on Loki’s hips, “Thank you. Have you eaten anything today?” 

“Would it make you feel better if I said yes?” Loki asked. Thor sighed. 

“Not if you’re lying.” Thor warned, and Loki smiled apologetically. 

“Then, no. Sorry, love. I’ve been busy with painting all day.” Loki explained. Thor sighed once again, but there was a small smile on his lips. 

“I’ll make us dinner. You need to take better care of yourself, Loki.” Thor cautioned, and Loki stood, grabbing Thor’s hand and pulling him up. The two walked into the kitchen, fingers intertwined. 

“Isn’t that your job?” Loki teased, hopping onto the counter. Thor chuckled, opening the cupboard and grabbing things to make dinner. 

“I guess it is. That doesn’t mean you can’t help out once in awhile.” Thor suggested. Loki smiled, agreeing, before going silent and watching Thor go about his tasks. He loved to watch the other man, in everything he did. Loki was intoxicated by the way his muscles moved under his skin, the way his shirt ruffled when he did certain things with his arms, how a strand of hair always fell out of his nearly-permanent bun no matter how hard he tried to keep it all in. Everything about Thor was like Loki’s addiction, and he couldn’t get enough. 

A knock on their door interrupted Loki from his thoughts, and he hopped off the counter to go see who was disrupting their peaceful little bubble. Opening the door, he wasn’t the least bit surprised to find Tony Stark standing there. 

“Listen, you remember when I was here a couple days ago and I had that wrench with me for some reason?” Tony asked, not even bothering to say hello. Loki smiled, nodding. 

“I do remember that.” 

“Great, I need it back.” Tony explained. 

“I’ll go get it, wait here.” Loki told him, before going back into the kitchen. Thor was at the stove, mixing something in a pan, and looked over when Loki entered. 

“Who was that?” He asked. 

“Tony. He’s here for the wrench he left the other day.” Loki said, grabbing the handle to the drawer he’d put it in. Thor saw, instantly panicking. 

“No, don’t open that!” He exclaimed, but Loki already had the drawer pulled open. He gave Thor a weird look, who just sighed defeatedly, and looked down into the drawer. Loki gasped. Right next to the wrench was a small velvet box. Loki grabbed it, turning to Thor. 

“Thor,” He began carefully, “What is this?” 

“Damn you, Stark.” Thor muttered, before looking at Loki, “It was supposed to be romantic. I was going to fly us to Italy, take us to that balcony. You know, the one? I was going to give this whole long speech about how much you mean to me. Guess I’ll have to adjust.” 

“Thor.” Loki said again. He felt his throat closing up, his chest shaking as he breathed. Was this really what he thought it was? 

“Loki, I love you,” Thor began, grabbing Loki’s hand, “I have ever since I met you, even if I didn’t know it yet. You’ve completely changed me as a person, and I owe so much to you. You are the light of my life, and you make me smile more than anyone ever has. Our relationship hasn’t been easy, not even close. But you make all the struggle worth it. There’s not a day that goes by that I’m not in awe at how lucky I am. How lucky I am to have you, that you decided I was worth it. I don’t ever want to lose you. I don’t think I could handle it. You are my life. So will you, Loki Laufeyson, do me the great honor of becoming my husband?” 

Loki blinked, not that that stopped the tears from rolling freely down his cheeks. Whatever he did in his life to deserve this, to be in this situation right now, he wouldn’t exchange it for anything. His heart was filled with more emotions than he could handle, and he couldn’t do anything other than choke out a simple, “Yes.” 

The grin on Thor’s face was irreplaceable, and he quickly slid the ring on Loki’s finger before the two met for a happy, passionate kiss. Loki was positively ecstatic, happy tears rolling down his face which Thor instantly wiped away. 

“I’m so happy you said yes!” Thor beamed, and Loki laughed, wiping his face and taking a deep breath. 

“What else would I have said?” Loki teased.

  
  


It took Loki awhile to remember that Tony was at the door waiting for his wrench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, a little explanation. This story is over, it ended with chapter 8. I'm just doing a couple extra chapters to give some insight on exciting things that happen in Thor and Loki's life together. So, there'll be some of those, and then this book will be officially over. Then, all my attention will go to my other Thorki fic which I've been seriously neglecting. Thank you so much for reading, and for all the support I've gotten, it means the world! Stay tuned! xoxo


	10. The Day

6 Months after the proposal. 

  
  
  


Loki took a deep breath, brushing off his shirt and looking in the mirror. This was the biggest day of his life. Although he’d never been one of the people that fantasized about their wedding since they were little, it’d still always been something he looked forward to. And here he was. He never expected to be this nervous, though. 

He loved Thor, Thor loved him, and they were just making vows to love each other until death. They would’ve done that anyways, so why the butterflies in his stomach? 

“Oh, darling, you look so handsome!”

Loki turned, allowing himself to hope, letting himself believe this was actually happening. She was actually here. Loki smiled. The aged, kind face of Loki’s best friend, his mother, smiled back. 

He was across the room and in her arms in less than a second, tears spilling after nearly 6 years of keeping them in. He’d never realized how big of a hole not having his mother in his life left in his heart. Not until right now, when he was hugging her. 

“I missed you so much.” Loki choked out, barely able to keep himself together. Frigga pressed a kiss to her son’s temple, rubbing his back. 

“I missed you, too, my love. I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.” She whispered, closing her eyes and pressing her face into Loki’s shoulder. Loki sniffed, pulling away a bit to wipe his face. He was  _ not  _ going to break down on his wedding day. He was going to marry the love of his life. His mom was here, hugging him. His Dad was nowhere in sight. This was a happy day. 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re here now.” Loki breathed out, smiling. His mom smiled proudly, smoothing down his hair. 

“I’m here. I’m not going to leave you again. No matter what your father says.” She promised. Loki suppressed a shudder, nodding. Things hadn’t ended well with his father the day he left for college. At the sudden remembrance of the memory, he rubbed the scar on the back of his neck- one that still hurt some days- which his hair luckily covered. It was an ugly thing, connected with an ugly story. 

“Has it been bad?” Loki asked lightly, somewhat scared of her answer. She just smiled at him, although her eyes showed a sadness not even Loki could comprehend, and shook her head. 

“Not as much as when you were home.” She replied, and Loki’s expression instantly turned pained as memories flashed through his brain, so his mother quickly changed the subject, “Enough about that. It’s your wedding day! How are you feeling?” 

Loki let out a breath, letting go of his mom, “Nervous, actually.” 

“Well, that’s normal. This is one of the most important days of your life. Tell me, what’s your fiance like?” Frigga inquired. At the mention of Thor, Loki’s eyes brightened, a smile gracing his lips. 

“He’s so amazing, Mom. He’s kind and funny and strong. He’s very romantic, which I love. He’s got so many skills, and he’s a really quick learner. He’s a lot smarter than he lets on. He’s such a nice person, and he loves me. Every part of me. Even the not-so-good parts.” Loki gushed, smiling wider by the second. His Mom smiled knowingly, chest swelling with more good feelings than she’d felt in a long time. 

“He makes you happy?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer. 

“More than anyone ever has.” Loki replied dreamily. Frigga laughed lightly, patting her son’s shoulder. 

“I can’t wait to meet him.” She said truthfully. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

**Thor stood at the altar, nervousness coursing through him. He exhaled deeply, clenching and unclenching his fists. He never expected to be this nervous. What if he couldn’t make Loki happy? What if Loki learned not to love him? What if one they looked at each other with feelings other than warmth and adoration?**

**Then Loki stepped into Thor’s view, and all those doubts disappeared.**

**He looked absolutely gorgeous. Sure, Thor’d seen him in a tux before, and his hair was down like usual (although a bit of it was pulled back in a braid). But Thor had never seen him look so ravishing. He’d never seen anything as completely beautiful as Loki was walking down the aisle towards him. Then Loki was in front of him, their hands nestled into the other’s.**

**Loki had the same look of awe in his eyes that Thor felt, and in that moment it was only the two of them. Nothing else mattered. They were there and they were together and that was all they needed to know.**

**The ceremony went by in a blur. Them only kind of listening to what the priest said and focusing more on each other. More on what they were doing.**

**“I do.” Loki said at one point. This was right. This was what he was supposed to be doing.**

**“I do.” Thor had replied, and for some reason those two little words brought a lump to his throat. Then they were married. Thor brought Loki close and kissed him.**

**It was a different kiss than usual. Not the soft ones when they were wishing each other good morning, or the hungry, passionate ones they shared in bed. It was a promise. A promise that the vows they made today would be kept true, and that they would love each other forever.**

**Not until death, but until everything ceased to exist.**

**The crowd cheered as they kissed, but it sounded far away. Thor couldn’t focus on them, not with Loki in front of him, the coolness of the wedding band on his finger pressing against Thor’s warm hand.**

**When they broke apart, people were coming up to congratulate them. Steve and Tony gave them huge hugs, and Tony was crying- “I am** **_not_ ** **crying, Point Break. I’m not a sissy”- Loki cried a little too when he hugged Tony, thanking him over and over for everything he’d done.**

**Banner was there too, and he hugged Thor and Loki, too. Banner and Loki had little interaction with each other. Although they didn’t have any hard feelings towards the other, they just didn’t seem to have anything to get along to. And that was okay.**

**Other people came up and told them how happy they were for them, there were more hugs and more well wishes. Almost everyone was leaving to the reception when a woman who vaguely reminded Thor of Loki came up to them.**

**Loki hugged her, turning to Thor and grabbing her hand, “Thor, this is my mother, Frigga.” He told him.**

**Thor’s eyes widened. Loki never talked about his parents, or his past. It wasn’t something he enjoyed, Thor knew. And he wasn’t going to push Loki to tell him, they’d take it at his pace. Which is why Thor was so surprised to see her here. Although Thor didn’t know the whole story, he knew Loki loved his mother more dearly than anyone else on Earth. And Thor was so happy she’d come to the wedding.**

**“It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Thor choked out, shaking her hand. She smiled kindly, patting Thor’s hand.**

**“The pleasure is mine, dear. You make my son very happy, and that means you’re on good standards in my book.” She said, and Thor’s cheeks went slightly pink.**

 

Loki watched the interaction, happiness blooming in him at seeing his two favorite people together. The three chatted a bit longer, but soon left to join the rest of the guests at the reception. Frigga pulled Loki off to the side and Thor kept walking. 

“Are you going to tell him what happened, love?” She asked quietly, hooking her arm through him. Loki’s mind went back to the scar, one of many, and he swore he could feel it sting a little. 

“One day,” Loki replied, then more to himself, “One day.” 

He watched Thor go, the ring on his finger glinting in the light of the lanterns they walked past, and smiled. That was his husband. 

This was the best day of his life. 


	11. A Sweet End

6 years after the wedding. 

  
  


Bathed in sunlight, listening to the music of nature, Loki laid his head on his husband’s chest, holding a book above him and eyes scanning the pages. Thor ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, eyes on Frigga and their little girl, Eira, both the girls splashing happily in the river that ran smoothly through the backyard. 

Thor smiled as he watched his daughter and mother-in-law play together, happiness filling his chest, “Darling?” He asked softly. His raven haired partner hummed in response, feeling much too peaceful to answer with actual words, “Are you happy?” 

Loki stopped reading and looked at Thor, somewhat shocked by the random question, “What do you mean?” He asked. Thor’s hand left Loki’s hair, moving to caress his cheek, thumb brushing his sharp cheekbone. 

“Are you happy? With how our life turned out?” Thor asked. Their life had turned out pretty good, Loki graduating Law school and becoming the best damn lawyer anyone has ever seen. They didn’t need to use Tony’s money for extravagant things anymore, Loki was wracking it up by himself, and they even gave Tony money once in awhile to try to pay him back. Right now, they were in their Summer home in Italy (Loki had bought it himself, and he was proud of that) which also was Frigga’s permanent home, much to her dismay at taking Loki’s space. They’d adopted Eira when she was a baby, and now she was a happy little child that brought a smile to Loki and Thor’s faces on their darkest days. Their life was perfect, something Loki never expected to happen to him. 

“More than I know how to handle.” Loki finally replied, brushing his fingers against Thor’s hip, smiling brightly at the love of his life. Thor beamed, leaning forward and capturing Loki’s lips with his own, sharing a passionate kiss filled with love and adoration. When they pulled away, a little hand lightly smacked Loki’s thigh, and he looked down at his daughter. 

“Up!” She squealed, and Loki chuckled, hooking his hands under her armpits and pulling her onto the reclining chair that now held three people. She nested into Loki’s lap, pressed kiss after kiss to his face before crawling over to Thor and doing the same to him. 

“Uncle Tony and Steve coming?” She asked, wrapping her arms around Thor’s bicep. Loki smiled, smoothing down her hair. 

“Yes, love, they’re coming for dinner tonight. Are you excited?” Loki asked. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Eira exclaimed, causing both her parents to laugh. Frigga walked over then, sitting in the chair next to them and smiling brightly at the happy family. 

“I’ll watch Eira, you two can go get the groceries. Plus, Eira and I have some special plans that can’t be seen by you two.” Frigga teased, and Loki grinned at her. 

“Oh, is that so?” Thor asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. She giggled, squishing her face into Thor’s chest. Thor laughed, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. The four continued talking and having fun, until it was getting too close to Tony and Steve’s arrival for them to not start on dinner. 

Loki and Thor walked to the store, as they always did when they were here. Their home was located in a small town, with many nice people and lots of warm weather, so it wasn’t odd to see people walking down the street in nothing but their swimsuits like Thor and Loki were right now. Their fingers were entwined as they walked, Loki listing off everything they needed so he wouldn’t forget. 

“I have a list, you know. You don’t have to keep repeating it.” Thor commented, smiling with amusement at the other man. Loki scoffed, bringing Thor’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. 

“I trust my brain a lot more than a piece of paper.” Loki shot back, and Thor faked offense. 

“Even if it was written by your beloved?” 

“Sorry, baby.”

Thor let out a dramatic sigh, a smile cracking through his fake sad expression, “It’s alright. But if we forget anything just because you want to prove how smart you are, you have to go back alone and get it.” 

“Alone?” Loki played along, faux worry in his gorgeous emerald eyes, “What if something happens to me without my strong husband to protect me?” He was smiling too by this point. 

“Damn, you’re right. I guess I do have to come along.” Thor said defeatedly, before they both collapsed in howls of laughter. They continued to the store and got the things they needed- they didn’t forget anything- as they chatted freely about anything that entered their minds. 

Soon, they were back at the Summer home, preparing dinner in the kitchen while Frigga and Eira played in the other room. It wasn’t long before the table was set and there was knocking on the front door. Loki opened it, smiling brightly at the familiar faces of Steve and Tony. Tony grinned, pulling Loki into a hug. 

“Come inside, buddy.” Loki heard Steve say, and looked down to see their little boy hugging tightly to Steve’s leg, nervousness clear on his face. Loki kneeled in front of him, smiling. 

“You must be Peter. I’m Loki. There’s someone who’s been dying to meet you.” Loki said, turning to see Eira running into the room. Eira spotted Peter, giggled, and barrelled over to him. 

“Hi! I’m Eira! Come play!” She squealed, grabbing Peter’s hand, and just like that the two kids were gone. Loki stood back up, chuckling, and turned back to Steve and Tony as Thor walked over, wrapping an arm around Loki’s waist. 

“It’s so good to see you guys. It’s been too long.” Tony complained, and Steve chuckled. 

“We literally see them every week, Tony.” He teased, and Stark rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, but it’s felt like longer.” He shot back. 

“I’m glad you guys could make it. Dinner’s almost ready. How about a drink on the patio while we wait?” Loki asked, and everyone quickly agreed. Soon, the four were sitting on the porch swings, a beer in their hands as they watched the sun set gorgeously on the horizon. 

“It’s beautiful here, you guys. Honestly. I love it.” Steve commented, taking a sip of his beer. Loki smiled, nodding. 

“Thank you, Steve. We love it, too. I’ve honestly considered moving here full-time.” Loki explained, nestled into Thor’s side. 

“You totally should, and then we can buy the house just down the street. You know, that nice white one. Then we can be neighbors and see each other all the time.” Tony exclaimed, then added, “Plus, I’m pretty sure Pete’s falling in love with your little girl.” 

All four men looked at the two little kids running around in the grass, playing some make believe game. Loki’s smile grew, and he looked at Thor. 

“What do you say? Move to Italy?” He asked. Thor smiled, kissing Loki’s temple. 

“I don’t have a problem with that. It  _ is  _ where we first kissed.” Thor replied, and Loki chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Thor’s lips. 

“Okay, done deal. We’re going to be neighbors.” Tony nearly yelled, finishing off his beer. Steve rolled his eyes, patting Tony’s thigh. 

“Rich people.” He muttered. That made everyone laugh. 

Soon after that, it was dinner time. Everyone sat at the table as Thor served, and then they were all eating. It was delicious, and everyone ate and talked and laughed until they could barely keep their eyes open. Everyone said good night, promising more fun tomorrow. 

Once Eira was in bed, Loki collapsed tiredly on his and Thor’s bed, letting out a sigh. He felt so happy, more than he’d ever expected to. It was wonderful. He felt as if he could live in this moment forever. 

“You okay?” Thor asked, pulling off his shirt and cracking open the window to let the cool night air into the room. Loki sat up on his forearms, looking at his partner, his smile growing as he watched him change and get ready for bed. 

“I’m more than okay.” Loki explained. Thor looked over, smiling, before walking over to the bed. He crawled onto it, causing Loki to lay down, and Thor placed a hand on each side of his head. 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” He murmured, leaning down and kissing Loki, slow and sweet. Loki returned the kiss, tangling his fingers into Thor’s hair. Soon, the two pulled away, taking deep breaths. 

“I love you so much.” Loki breathed out. Thor smiled. 

“I love you, too.” 

Soon, the two got in bed, Thor’s arms wrapped around Loki and Loki’s head rested against Thor’s chest. 

And they fell asleep to the peaceful sounds of Italy, love and happiness coursing through their bodies. 

 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this took me so long! I've had so much going on in my life lately that it completely slipped my mind. But I finally got this chapter done, and this fic is over. First off, I loved writing this fic so much. It honestly made me so happy and I'm so glad that other people are enjoying it. Second, thank you for all the support this book has gotten. It means so much to me. I hope you guys liked how I ended it, I sure did, and I hope you'll stay with me as I write more fics. I'm writing a few at the moment, and I'm excited about all of them so I hope you guys stay tuned for my future journey. Thank you so much for everything! Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, this is the first chapter of a fanfiction I've been working on, and I already have a couple chapters done. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I start like 7 new fanfictions a day so it's hard for me to focus. But I'll try! Thanks so much for reading, and stay tuned!


End file.
